robertarian_garfieldismfandomcom-20200213-history
Beliefs and Traditions
While the Church of Robertarian Garfieldism has a wide arrange of beliefs it's most notable and widely accepted beliefs include a militarist xenophobic culture towards furries, as it is told in there prophecies that they are worshipers of Odie, the antagonist of the Garfieldian pantheon. They also believe in converting people through discord or normal conversation. Garfmis For three days in December Garfieldians celebrate the coming of the three mutants of Garfield, Garfunkel, who was born of the 23rd, Garfelg, who was born of the 24th, and lastly Garfrench, who was born on the 25th. From the 23rd-25th Garfieldians celebrate the birth of each mutant with a toast to there strength, health, than wisdom. On the last day, Garfield rides around the world on Garfrench to deliver presents around the world. Danny Devito Day On March 7th, Garfieldians celebrate one of the only mortals to ascend to godhood, Danny Devito, who is assigned by Garfield to kill Odie, After killing Odie with the Staff of Lasagna. Danny Devito is made of god of television and sitcoms. Garfieldians celebrate his victory with a feast which mainly consists of lasagna and pastabread. A loaf of sourdough bread hollowed out, filled with cheese, and cooked. Afterife Garfieldians believe in the afterlife that there are two plains, The Plain of Adventure and The Plain of Odie. If you were a good person and were not a furry, you are sent to the Plains of Adventure, if you were a bad person, or a furry, you are sent to the Plains of Odie to suffer or serve The Main Pieces Odie forever. Augustus Ottis, The Curse of Unjustified Conquest and Argument. Otto von Bisbark, The Curse of War, and lastly, Otti, The Curse of Furries. The Plain of Adventure The Plains of Adventure were created by Steve, God of Survival and Architecture. He created it after Garfield requested that he make a infinite land for his worshipers after death as a reward as he was running out of space in his palace. Steve made a infinite landscape that was filled with deep caves, randomly generated temples, and natives. He designed it so adventures could be have with friends forever. The gods however saw this as a way to expand there power, and started claiming land and using there worshipers to wage wars. The most known war being the war between Kernel (God of Livestock) and Chef Boyardee (God of Harvest and Wheat) who hated each other after they both fell in love with Prince Avocado but they couldn't use it as an excuse to go to war. Then one day Kernel's cow ate wheat from the fields of Chef's Kingdom, New Rome. Chef Boyardee killed the cow, and Kernel declared war on him for killing his livestock. Gods who claim land in the Plains of Adventure are called Warlords. The Plains of Odie The Plains of Odie were once ruled by the evil god Odie, right until Danny Devito killed him with the Staff of Lasagna. It is now ruled by the Three Pieces of Odie, Otto Van Bisbark, Augustus Ottis and Otti, who constantly fighting turf wars with furries and other demons such as the Squablon a mix between a squirrel, squid, lion and crab. A demon created to assist Odie torture victims of his wrath. If one is sent to the Plains of Odie then they are subjected to the Pit of Furries, in which they are thrown into a pit of fursuits that torture the victim for however long they deserve it, then reincarnated to try to reach the Plain of Adventure. The Royal Family The royal family is an elite group, made up by the Grand Prophets family. The members of this family are, Emperor Bert, Prince Avocado, Princess Sushi, and her many child. The princesses children include but not limited to, The Green Shark, The Literal Rock, and Madame Maggie. Currently, the only grandchildren that have adopted royal duties are Rock and Green. The Royal Family is the most powerful group in the server, hosting nearly every event / crusade. The only way to join the Royal Family is to be adopted, you must be incredibly lucky, and particularly adorable for the Royals to take so much pity on you. The Royal Family is powerful, loved, and maintain peace in the vast and diverse server. Warlords Warlords are Minor Gods or mortals who claim land in The Plain of Adventure, they use worshippers as warriors and make societies with usually them at the top, with the exceptions being The Republic of the Beautyhood, ''a democratic republic with Mr. Rogers as the figurehead monarch and ''The People's State of Kernelville which is a rebellion in the Warlord Kernel's dictatorial state which ended the war between Boyardee and Kernel as Kernel had to redirect his army to take down the stalinist state lead by Lenin himself, a mortal who to this day engages in skirmishes with the Kernel's forces. God, Minor Gods, Mutants and Champions. There are four stages of godhood. God, Minor Gods, Mutants and Champions. There is only one god, Garfield, who can control all, and is the god of all, but assigns minor gods to help him keep track of the universe. Garfield could do it by himself, but after unlocking the secrets of the universe, he realized that being the only gods would, "really suck" and decided to assign roles to powerful being that deserves such roles to take care of that element of the universe. A minor gods job is to assist Garfield by seeing that his aspect of the universe isn't endangered by anything. A mutant is a being created by a minor gods or god that is the personification of there aspect of the universe. They assist champions in there quests and are either created by a god or the offspring of two gods. Lastly a Champion is a mortal who serves Garfield or a minor god and does quests for him. Usually with the assistance of a mutant. If seen as important, they could become a minor god of whatever they could handle. They then have to serve a ritual of mutual respect with there patron god unless it is Garfield, in which they bow to him and are given a role. List of Gods: * Garfield, God of all * Kermit, Minor God of the sea, marsh and swamp * Flying Lawnmower, Minor God of the sky * Bob Ross, Minor God of happiness, beauty and painting * Mr. Rogers, Minor God of love and understanding * Bill Nye, Minor God of science and teaching * Danny Devito, Minor God of television and sitcoms * Chef Boyardee, Minor God of harvest and wheat * Kernel, Minor God of livestock * Steve, Minor God of craftsmanship and survival * Lo-fi Study Girl, Minor God of music and writing * Mr. Boombastic, Minor God of disease and death * Odie (Deceased) Minor God of the underworld and furries * Pink Guy, Minor God of travelers and determination * Brian, Minor God of Liberals and Politics * Augustus Ottis, Minor God of Unjustified Conquering * Otto Van Bisbark, Minor God of War * Otti, Minor God of Furries * Bert and Ernie, Joint Minor Gods of trickery and crime * Pepsi-Man, Minor God of Pepsi and War * Coke-Man, Minor God of Coke and War * The Florida Man, Minor God of Insanity and Chaos List of Mutants: * Garfelg, Mutant of Garfield * Garfunkel, Mutant of Garfield * Garfrench, Mutant of Garfield * Lo-fi Cat, Son of Garfield and Lo-fi Study Girl * Gumball, Son of Garfield and Pink Guy List of Champions: * Stewie, Champion of Brian * Robert, Prophet of Garfield * Avocado, Husband of Chef Boyardee